Tyler Cheng
**United Liberators Coalition Unified Command **(Liberators-830A)(formerly) * (alumnus)|occupation_or_professional_title = Northeastern Regional Overseer|current_status = Active|citizenship = |First_appearance = Story: The Golden Gate Years|predecessor = Adam Creel}} Tyler Cheng is Human-turned-Anthro agent of the United Liberators Coalition former captain of Liberators-830A. At first, he was known for his intense rivalry with Charlie Lang, the commanding officer of the accompanying L-830B team. Due to developments in Union Falls, he was captured before being forced through the Anthro-feralis conversion ritual during the ULC-CLAW War. The results of the ritual transformed him into a Anthro Tiger, thankfully with no noticeable health complications. He was later promoted to be Regional Overseer of the Northeastern ULC chapters. History Tyler Cheng was a roommate of Charlie Lang during their education at San Francisco State University. After graduating SFSU, Cheng went on to be accepted into the United Liberators Operations Academy along with Lang, who had also been accepted. The Academy was where he excelled at the top of his class. He became bitter rivals with his former roommate during this time period. In 2029, Cheng was assigned to act as the captain of the well-trained and highly equipped United Liberators Coalition chapter Liberators-830A. He reported to Director Griffins for assignment along with Lang and was present outside the Director's Office when the Anthro-feralis had a heated argument with the Director before being shot down. He later mocked the members of the group Liberators-830B before moving to take command of his own team, with the intent of getting an aggravated reaction out of Lang and his team members. As 2029 proceeded, Cheng oversaw the command of the A-team, including international operations using the ULCS Golden Eagle for intelligence gathering off the coast of the Korean Penninsula, in which Marcus Tristan was temporarily assigned to him. However, another intel gathering operation became important to him as he began to sense that something was not what it seemed to be within the Coalition; he was one of the first agents to become suspicious of Project ECHO, a project he was assigned to ensure its completion, and suspected that a leak was occurring to hostile parties outside the ULC. He eventually recruited Charlie Lang and Tanwyn Angharad to assist with the investigations. After a terrorist attack on the Union Falls monorail transit line was foiled, it became clear that CLAW had infiltrated the Coalition. Cheng furthered his investigations, but his actions were noticed and Regional Overseer Lucius Mallory, a secret CLAW infiltrator unknown to him, quietly had him eliminated by arresting and kidnapping him. However, Cheng's efforts had paved the way for the terrorist junta's eventual defeat, as his disappearance caused Lang and Angharad to accelerate their countermeasures. Transformation During the struggle for control of the [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]], Cheng was rescued by Charlie Lang. He spent the aftermath of the battle in medical monitoring, recovering from his ordeal. He was disowned by his family due to his transformation, and temporarily lived with Hank Lang before getting back onto his feet. Promotion to Regional Overseer Sometime in 2030, Cheng was promoted to Northeastern Regional Overseer, and directly involved himself in the joint operation between Liberators-820 and Liberators-152, the latter being based in his jurisdiction (Pittsburgh, PA), overseeing the successful neutralization of Ernst Schmidt-Krieger. During the Langford cognitohazard attacks, Cheng was furious when he found out that Overseer Robinson had allowed risk, and ultimately harm to come to the L-830 team. He berated Robinson, and spearheaded the effort to ensure that Helena Wolfe was not punished for disobeying an unlawful and dangerous order, as well as providing assistance to L-830 in their ongoing mission to find Greymoul and eventually discovering, and bringing the battle to, the Order of Morgana cult. During the Battle of the Landmass, he assembled Liberator teams to assist in the fight. Personality Calm and calculating, Cheng approaches any situation with a rational mind, often times appearing cold and detatched, or being rude and manipulative. He has a habit of playing into any hand to get an advantage that he feels is necessary. Early on, he appeared smug and arrogant, and earned a great deal of ire from Charlie Lang, his former roommate and rival. Part of it is an act, where Cheng solely focuses on the objective, and deals with his own personal life crashing in flames after. For him, his job is his life, nothing else matters. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Leadership and Command: Established in the field for several years after serving on Liberators , Cheng has quickly proven himself skilled in the field and in operations, this, and including his high marks in the United Liberators Operations Academy program has earned him promotion to captain of the Liberators-830A team. Equipment * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Relationships Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Unified Command *** Anthony Griffins (superior) ** Liberators-830B *** Charlie Lang (former roommate and rival) ** Robinson Enemies * Skull-Crushers *CLAW **Lucius Mallory *Order of Morgana **Father (cult leader) **Morganan Acolytes **Necromorphs **The Swarm Category:Humans Category:Liberators